


Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road? [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sound Effects, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Because the other side was the one place she'd felt like she'd belonged. Well, one of them. The other was beside you.Story written by plinys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why did the chicken cross the road?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858437) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



Cover Art by the Dragongirl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3, via Paraka Productions ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Alice%20Isnt%20Dead/Why%20Did%20the%20Chicken%20Cross%20the%20Road%20by%20plinys.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:52



## Music 

**Change matters** by K4MMERER, from On Why Dark Goes Orange, Chapter II - Circuits or Vessels. 

All other music used is from [Jamendo](https://www.freesound.org/), and is published under a Creative Commons license. See end notes for specific music used. 




## Sound Effects 

All sound effects are from [Free Sound](https://www.freesound.org/), and are published under a Creative Commons license. See end notes for specific effects used. 


  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music used:  
> [ **Change matters**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1310506/change-matters) by K4MMERER, from On Why Dark Goes Orange, Chapter II - Circuits or Vessels.  
> [ **trap**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1256422/trap) by Lamax, from regeneration.  
> [ **Psyho**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1311859/psyho) by Ant_DK, from Psyho.  
> [ **Atmospheric**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/387403/atmospheric) by Maati Paalanen, from Darkwave.  
> [ **Daylight**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1333079/daylight) by Neomusic, from Daylight.  
> [ **ATMOSTPHÈRE**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/254241/atmostphere) by Traimeverd, from ATMOSTPHÈRE.  
> [ **Caelum**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1318821/caelum) by Dr. GROOVER, from Silent Worlds.  
> [ **atmosphere**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1379475/atmosphere) by Olezha Chopalish, from Hot.  
> [ **Alone with space**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1374523/alone-with-space) by Olezha Chopalish, from Hot.  
> [ **Otherworld**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1234163/otherworld) by Philip Gardiner, from Serpent Films.  
> [ **Creepy**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1095392/creepy) by Benjamin Lambert, from Cristallium.  
>   
>  Sound effects used:  
> [Tube TV Buzz.aif](https://www.freesound.org/people/ftpalad/sounds/119935/) by ftpalad  
> [Pulling the JACK cable plug](https://www.freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/163304/) by qubodup  
> [Nightmare Atmosphere](https://www.freesound.org/people/WarfareDubstep/sounds/231369/) by WarfareDubstep  
> [Placidity](https://www.freesound.org/people/DaxSchaffer/sounds/200490/) by DaxSchaffer  
> [Creepy Vocal Ambience](https://www.freesound.org/people/HunteR4708/sounds/329866/) by HUnteR4708  
> [Eternity.wav](https://www.freesound.org/people/Keygenerator/sounds/120154/) by Keygenerator  
> 


End file.
